This invention relates to an improved high density liquid airbreather and bi-propellant engine fuels. Further, it also relates to an improved high density liquid airbreather fuel alone and with mixtures of other high density liquid airbreather fuels that allows a customizing ability to prepare such fuels for certain end uses.
High density fuels for airbreathing engines are necessary for use in military jet aircraft and missiles in order to obtain greater efficiency. Greater efficiency is an ever sought after goal for such end uses in order to obtain greater range through higher density, that is, more energy per unit fuel volume. Further, a higher flash point for added safety to avoid premature ignition and, improved physical and chemical properties are also sought after goals.
Several high density fuels are known in the art. With perhaps Cannell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,644, being one recent example of a process for preparing such fuels and a fuel product by such process. Cannell shows a method for preparing high density fuels by oligomerization of a mixture of cyclopentadiene dimer and methylcyclopentadiene dimer to their co-trimer followed by hydrogenation of the oligomerization product. And, even though many high density fuels are available, even greater density fuels with higher flash points for safer use are sought to yield a reliable high density fuel with greater range in a safe manner. Moreover, other existing fuels that may be classed as competitive are either considerably lower in volumetric heating value (related to missile range) or are considerably more expensive.